1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a map holder and more particularly a map holder for attachment to a ski pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 764,301 discloses a spring map roller that allows an enclosed document or map to be rolled out like a shade for viewing. The patent fails to specifically disclose the use of a strap on a planar material backing that allows the document to roll up free floating on its own radius. The document of the patent is attached directly to the roller and is not readily replaced by a different document on a backing that supports the document in use and when rolled up.
U.S. Pat. No. 764,997 discloses a cane comprising a spring loaded roller that allows a map or document to be rolled out for viewing. This patent suffers the same deficiencies as the above patent.